¿Realmente me amas?
by Conilonga
Summary: Después de haber ayudado a Alya con fotos para su blog, Ladybug vuelve a su forma original, Marinette. Para su desgracia, es vista por Adrien y su identidad es descubierta ante éste. Tras saber quién es la chica que ha estado amando por tanto tiempo, decide confesarse. Sin embargo, la confesión termina mal y Marinette abandona el lugar. ¿Por qué Marinette habrá decidido rechazarlo?
1. Capítulo 0: Prólogo

—Mari...

No había caso. Por más que Alya insistiera, Marinette no despertaba de su profundo sueño.

—Marinette... —volvió a susurrar, llevando su mano a la cabeza de su amiga para así despertarla con un suave golpe—. Estamos en clase. Despierta —añadió con un tono más molesto de lo normal. Llevaba toda la clase tratando de despertarla, porque sabía que más tarde, cuando la Señorita Bustier despertara a Marinette, se quejaría con ella.

Alya volvió su mirada al frente y notó que su amiga había sido descubierta por la profesora. Sin embargo, más que sentirse preocupada, se sentía feliz; por fin iba a ser capaz de prestar atención a la clase, además, literatura no era fácil para ella.

La Srta. Bustier caminó hacia el puesto de Marinette y con el libro de texto le golpeó en la cabeza.

—Si tiene tiempo de tomar siestas en mi clase, debo suponer que ya sabe todo y sacará una buena calificación en el examen —afirmó con tono amenazante y mirando directo a los ojos de su alumna, quien sintió cómo sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire al estar tan asustada.

—S-sí, profesora... D-digo, ¡discúlpeme! —Marinette apenas podía mirarla a los ojos. Quizá la Srta. Bustier podía ser amable, pero lo que más odiaba era que se durmieran en su clase, y eso Marinette lo tenía claro.

La Srta. Bustier asintió levemente con la cabeza y volvió a la pizarra para continuar escribiendo.

Marinette dejó salir un suspiro, lo que provocó la risa de su amiga.

—¡Amiga mía y riéndote de mis desgracias! —exclamó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Marinette, no exageres. —Con su pulgar limpió una lágrima provocada por la risa—. ¡Ay niña, cómo me haces reír!

Marinette rodó lo ojos y tornó su vista a la rubia cabellera de su amor platónico. Él siempre se sentaba delante suyo.

Adrien, al igual que Marinette, tenía ojeras y no podía evitar bostezar a cada minuto; el día anterior se había quedado hasta tarde luchando contra un akumatizado. Aun así, en los ojos de Marinette se veía perfecto.

Recordó aquel hermoso sueño que tuvo antes de ser despertada. Estaba siendo atacada por un malvado Chat Noir, entonces, Adrien llegó y la salvó. Marinette estaba entre sus brazos y, como si fuera una princesa, él acarició su delicado rostro, aterrizó suavemente sus labios contra los de ella y...

Nada.

El rostro de la Srta. Bustier apareció en su mente y el beso quedó en el olvido.

Marinette sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar el asunto. Observó a su amiga y notó su cara sonriente.

—Alya, ¿por qué sonríes de esa manera? —inquirió con un tono y una sonrisa que irradiaban inocencia.

—Siempre he sonreído así.

Marinette no prestó atención a su evidente sarcasmo. Solamente se limitó a alzar una ceja, dando a entender que preguntaba en serio.

—La verdad es que estoy muy emocionada... —confesó y sus ojos estaban centelleantes de alegría. A Marinette le encantaba verla tan feliz—. ¡Hoy podré tomarle unas fotos a Ladybug para el blog!

« _¿Eh?_ », pensó en voz alta.

—Nada de «¿eh?» —imitó Alya haciendo una mueca de disgusto—. Hace una semana quedamos de acuerdo y hoy nos juntaremos.

De pronto, Marinette pareció curarse de su amnesia. Hace una semana habían quedado de juntarse en la escuela para una entrevista y unas fotos. Era un favor que le debía a Alya por ser amigas.

(...)

La larga sesión de fotos por fin había finalizado. Ladybug sentía que sus hombros se caían, que los párpados le pesaban y aún peor, no le quedaban galletas para Tikki.

Corrió con gran velocidad buscando algún pasillo por el cual nadie pasara, pero no encontró ninguno. Tuvo que salir de la escuela y se escondió detrás de ésta, en donde había un bonito jardín con muchas flores; lugar donde siempre iba cuando quería estar sola.

Por otra parte, cerca de ella, se podía observar a Adrien silbando una alegre melodía, avanzando con grandes pasos que lo hacían ver como si estuviera saltando. Él escuchó la voz de una chica hablando, seguida de otra más aguda.

« _Exageradamente aguda_ », afirmó él.

Una fuerza dentro suyo hizo que se escondiera detrás de un arbusto, sentía que si era descubierto algo malo podría ocurrir. Se giró para volver por donde había venido, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo.

—Plagg, no espíes —escupió de mala gana. Las travesuras de su "amigo" lo tenían cansado.

—¿Cómo supiste que estab...?

—Sé todo sobre ti. Pasamos todo el día juntos, lamentablemente. —La figura de Adrien alejándose se observaba a la vez que gruñía—. Vamos, Plagg, te daré queso.

—Eh... pero si es Ladybug quien está hablando.

Adrien se detuvo en seco y miró a Plagg por encima de su hombro. Quería verla, pero Plagg podría estar mintiendo.

—Hablo en serio. Desde aquí veo a su kwami.

Solo esas palabras bastaron para hacer que Adrien volviera corriendo en dirección a Plagg y se escabullera en el mismo arbusto de antes.

—Esto está mal. No debo ver, no debo ver... ¿Y si lo hago? ¡Agh, quiero verla! —farfulló con un rostro levemente sonrojado. El impulso de querer ver era inmenso, y su respiración cada vez se agitaba más. Dudando un poco, miró por entre las punzantes ramas que tenía el arbusto, y su respiración se cortó. En ese instante, miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente, pero era difícil adherirse siquiera a uno.

—¿M-Marinette?

 _ **Chan Chan Chaaannn... bdwkfb**_

Aquí termina el prólogo xD

 **¡Hello, mi gente! Lo más probable es que se pregunten por qué éste es el capítulo cero.**

 _ **¿A quién engaño? Nadie se lo pregunta ni a nadie le interesa.**_

 **No importa, aun así diré la razón.**

 **No estoy muy segura, pero hasta lo que tengo pensado escribir, la historia solo se contará de acuerdo a la perspectiva de un tercero fuera de la historia (narrador omnisciente); es decir, no habrá ningún** _ **POV o algo parecido.**_ **También quería empezar la historia sin explicar esto, partir directamente con Adrien confesándose, pero no iba a funcionar. Era necesario explicar cómo es que se enteró Adrien, lo que sintió y cómo llegaron a la situación del capítulo uno.**

 **Mejor dejo de hacer** _ **spoiler**_ **...** **Bromeo, nunca lo hice.**

 _ **Por favor, sigan con la lectura.**_


	2. Capítulo 1: No soy ella

Era una tarde como cualquier otra. El atardecer estaba situado en su punto más luminoso, las nubes imperceptibles parecían no existir y los turistas se hallaban cautivados por la magia de París. Lo único fuera de lugar eran los gritos que Adrien soltaba en su habitación.

—Exageras —recalcó Plagg.

—¡No estoy exagerando! ¿Te das cuenta de la situación en la que estoy? Plagg... ¡Encontré al amor de mi vida! —exclamó acercándose a su kwami. La felicidad que envolvía a su corazón era evidente en su tono de voz.

El pequeño gato rodó los ojos.

—Ya, ya. Tan solo quiero queso. Aliméntame —suplicó con indiferencia, deseando que se calle pronto.

Adrien sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de Camembert, seguidamente Plagg se lo robó de las manos y lo empezó a comer.

El rubio soltó un suspiro.

—Es que... —comenzó diciendo, mientras analizaba la única fotografía de Ladybug que tenía enmarcada— ¿Cómo no lo noté antes? Cabello azabache, ojos azulados y esa fortaleza; todo era más que visible, pero no lo pude ver. —La intensidad con la que hablaba iba disminuyendo de a poco—. Soy un fracaso.

Plagg miró con prudencia a Adrien, quien se hallaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio. A pesar de ya haber pasado un tiempo viviendo con él, jamás lo había visto poniendo aquella expresión.

—Muchacho, tranquilízate. —Golpeó la espalda del rubio con pequeñas palmadas—. ¿Por qué no mejor le confiesas a Marinette que tú eres Chat Noir y que la amas? —sugirió a la vez que mordía su queso—. A mí me parece razonable.

—¿Y si me rechaza? Nada asegura que le guste de vuelta.

Plagg frunció el entrecejo y dirigió su vista a la cabeza baja del muchacho. Era una molestia tener que aguantarse los dramas de un adolescente con problemas amorosos.

—Así es la vida. No esperes que todo ocurra a tu modo.

Adrien se sorprendió al escuchar su comentario. Siempre había sido rebelde, pero nunca así de duro; lo cual le dolió. A pesar de ello, él arqueó las cejas fingiendo no entender.

Plagg respiró hondo para luego dejar salir un suspiro.

—¿Marinette tiene alguna amiga?

—Sí, Alya.

—Pues pregúntale a esa tal «Alya» —un gesto extraño fue visible en su rostro mientras la nombraba—, ya sabes, sobre el chico que le gusta. Lo único que te debe preocupar es que pronuncie algún nombre que no sea el tuyo, de lo contrario, el problema está resuelto. ¿Bien?

Adrien asintió.

—¡Entonces deja de pedirme consejos!

(...)

Recién había terminado la primera clase del lunes y Alya ya se quería ir. No le gustaban los lunes, y ese odio incrementó cuando supo que su amiga los amaba, ya que siempre le comentaba lo bonito que estaba el día.

—Alya, si te apoyas en mí no podré seguir caminando y mis cuadernos caerán al suelo —objetó Marinette con su delicada voz, intentando alejarse de su amiga.

Los ojos de Alya fueron desafiantes hacia las manos de Marinette y concluyó que sí podría seguir soportándolo, por lo que no se movió ni se alejó.

—Alya... —se volvió a quejar, pero su voz apenas era escuchada.

—Marinette, estoy cansada —mencionó su mejor amiga fingiendo un puchero.

—¡Yo también! —exclamó cruzando los brazos.

—Pero Mari... Yo quier...

—¿Podemos hablar? —le interrumpió Adrien para después saludar con una sonrisa a Marinette—. A solas.

—Depende. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? —inquirió Alya sonriendo con picaría.

Marinette la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Preguntarte? ¿Yo? Ah, sí. Es importante y un poco privado. —Agarró el brazo de Alya y comenzó a tirar de él para que fueran a hablar a otro lugar—. Te necesito.

La castaña sintió cómo su amiga apretaba con fuerza los puños. Estaba celosa; había que ser tonto para no notarlo. Sin embargo, le gustaba molestarla, así que decidió seguir con su juego.

—Marinette, enseguida vuelvo.

Y se largó del pasillo junto al rubio, dejando así a la chica de cabello azabache abandonada y colmada de envidia.

Ambos llegaron a un lugar solitario, pero Adrien permaneció callado durante un tiempo.

—¿Vas a hablar o te hago hablar yo? —amenazó con sus ojos clavados en él.

El rubio respiró en busca de tranquilidad.

—¿A M-marinette le gusta alguien? —soltó casi balbuciendo, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos y mantenía la cabeza baja.

Alya alzó una ceja, pues no había oído bien lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Marinette tiene a esa persona especial? —repitió, pero a diferencia de antes su tono se escuchaba firme—. Ya sabes... Me refiero a si está enamorada.

—Lo está.

—¿Y se puede saber quié...?

—No —espetó y cada letra se sintió como una apuñalada para el rubio—. Aunque te puedo dar una pista; comienza con A y termina en «drien» —añadió junto con un guiño y se fue del lugar.

El muchacho no entendió en un principio. Estaba seguro que la respuesta se hallaba delante de sus ojos, sin embargo, no era capaz de verla. ¿Qué nombre podía comenzar con A y terminar en «drien»?

—¿Albertdrien?

—Adrien... —mencionó Plagg, lo que volvió todo más claro para el rubio.

Su cuerpo se erizó. No se movió, ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Necesitaba encontrar una respuesta para sus interrogantes.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. El porqué Alya le sonreía de esa manera; el motivo por el cual Marinette tartamudeaba cada vez que él estaba cerca... Era tan obvio y aún así no lo había descubierto.

La felicidad recorrió su cuerpo imitando un escalofrío. Adrien comenzó a dar pequeños saltos de la emoción, lo que molestó a su kwami.

(...)

—¡Háblame! —suplicó Alya mientras caminaban hacia la casa de la azabache.

Ella la ignoró.

—¡No hice nada malo!

Marinette se detuvo y dio un giro para poder observar bien a su amiga, quien estaba dos pasos más atrás. Sus brazos estaban cruzados.

—Entonces dime... ¿De qué hablaron Adrien y tú? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, pero Alya desvió la vista. Si le contaba, la sorpresa estaría arruinada—. ¡Ah, ves! —Señaló a su amiga con el dedo índice—. Si no fuera nada malo me lo dirías. Tu cara te delata.

—¡Pero Mari...! —replicó.

—Nada de peros. —Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar rápido—. ¡Estaré muda hasta que me digas! —agregó antes de aplastar un labio contra el otro, demostrando así que su boca no iba a abrirse.

A pesar que la figura de Marinette estaba cada vez más lejos, Alya no se sintió abandonada. Molestarla era la medicina que necesitaba para seguir disfrutando su día a día; sin embargo, no pensaba contarle sobre la conversación que tuvo, o siquiera revelar algún detalle sobre ésta.

Sonrió, corrió para alcanzarla y se apoyó en ella mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Marinette dio un brinco por la sorpresa.

—Créeme, es algo bueno para ti. Si te enteras te arrepentirás de por vida —confesó, haciendo que la expresión de su amiga cambie. Seguidamente, un celular comenzó a sonar—. Y es probable que tenga relación con esa llamada que acabas de recibir.

Marinette analizó la pantalla de su celular, pero el contacto que le marcaba era desconocido. Un rubor cubrió la mitad de su rostro y los ojos le brillaron. Si era quien pensaba, no podría mantener dentro de sí los gritos.

—No sé de qué hablas... —masculló ella mientras se decidía por contestar—. ¿Aló? ¿Quién es?

« _Emm... ¿Hola? Soy yo, Adrien_ —aclaró con un tono inseguro; incluso en ese estado hacía que el corazón de Marinette se revoloteara—. _Me preguntaba si tenías tiempo después de clase para hablar_. _Claro, solo si quieres_ ».

La chica asintió desenfrenadamente, como si el rubio fuese capaz de verla. Su respuesta era obvia, además, no podía contener la emoción que sentía.

« _¿Y la respuesta?_ —inquirió con una risa incómoda—. _Si no quieres, puedes decirme..._ »

—¡O-obvio que te quiero! D-digo... ¡Me gustaría estar contigo! No, espera... —farfulló. Su voz de a poco se fue apagando, hasta que se volvió casi un susurro—. En realidad, sí puedo. ¿Mañana detrás de la escuela? Hay un jardín muy bonito.

« _Claro. Adiós._ »

Marinette cortó la llamada y permaneció inmóvil mirando a la nada. Alya agitó su mano frente a ella, pero no hubo reacción de su parte, o por lo menos ninguna hasta después de unos segundos.

—¡Me casaré! ¡Alya! ¡Por fin tendré novio!

Una sonrisa hizo aparición en el rostro de la castaña.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando?

—Para nada —respondió con indiferencia y posteriormente la miró—. Si insistes no te invitaré a nuestra boda.

Las horas que pasaron no fueron menores para Marinette, en realidad, se podría decir que las desperdició pensando en qué hacer. Si bien el tiempo de espera no era lo suficientemente extenso para carcomerse la cabeza, que fuera tan breve provocaba que las ansias de saber se convirtieran en un enemigo, el cual se volvía más potente con el paso de los minutos.

El momento tan esperado por fin había llegado. La azabache se dirigió a dicho lugar dando pequeños saltos de la emoción.

En cuanto Marinette llegó al jardín, se dispuso a observar las flores de su alrededor. ¿Era posible que todo se viera más bello aquel día? Porque así lo sentía ella, y motivos no le faltaban. Para empezar iba a reunirse con Adrien, lo que era suficiente para hacerla feliz. Además, estaban en plena primavera, su estación favorita por los claros tonos y brillantes colores que ésta dejaba. A ella siempre le gustó más que el invierno y el otoño; pues odiaba la lluvia.

Desde lo lejos pudo ver la figura de Adrien acercándose. En sus ojos, él brillaba y lucía como un príncipe. El viento soplaba su rubia cabellera, la cual se movía incontroladamente al mismo ritmo que su ropa, dejando ver así una reducida parte de su abdomen.

El corazón de la azabache palpitaba cada vez más rápido.

Adrien se acercó con lentitud y la saludó agitando levemente la mano. Marinette le devolvió el saludo con un gesto tímido.

—¿P-puedo preguntarte algo? —inquirió ella intentando no tartamudear.

—Lo acabas de hacer —señaló él con una sonrisa coqueta, provocando que la chica se ruborizara—. Tranquila, era broma. ¿Qué pasa?

Adrien apenas llegó se dio cuenta que Alya no estaba mintiendo con lo que dijo. Marinette estaba tan roja como un tomate y no paraba de tartamudear; esas eran suficientes pruebas para afirmar que sí estaba enamorada de él. Y a decir verdad, a él le agradaba el efecto que provocaba en ella; verla así, tan frágil y no como una heroína, causaba que quisiera protegerla.

—¿Cómo es que obtuviste mi número? —preguntó ella.

—Alya me lo dio.

—Debí saberlo —murmuró para sí misma y agradeció mentalmente a su amiga. El rubio ladeó la cabeza, pues no pudo escuchar lo que dijo—. Nada, estaba hablando sola.

Otra sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Adrien.

—En todo caso... Aún no te digo por qué estamos acá, ¿cierto? —La azabache asintió con la cabeza—. Es complicado decirlo.

Y fue en ese instante cuando los ojos de Marinette comenzaron a brillar centelleantes, esperando con ansias la propuesta de Adrien.

El chico respiró hondo para luego dejar salir un suspiro.

—Debo serte sincero, ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo. —Tomó con delicadeza la mano de Marinette y buscó con sus radiantes ojos los de ella—. Tú eres Ladybug, ¿no es así?

Sus palabras impactaron con gran fuerza en Marinette, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Ni en un millón de años ella hubiera imaginado que preguntaría algo como aquello. ¿Qué debería contestar? El dilema estaba entre decir la verdad o callar para siempre. Pero, si era sincera, no quería reflexionar sobre ello; se sentía devastada y decepcionada. ¿Siquiera tenía el derecho a idealizar un futuro juntos? Porque con su pregunta parecía que no.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Ladybug es una heroína, y yo soy simplemente Marinette —farfulló y seguidamente forzó la aparición de una sonrisa.

Adrien notó que en ningún momento, mientras ella hablaba, lo miró a los ojos. Ahí estaba, sonriendo con falsedad, observando el aburrido suelo.

—La verdad es que me gustas —confesó él clavando su atrevida mirada en ella. Su tono de voz lo hacía ver seguro—. Siempre te he estado observando. Cada día que pasa pienso en ti, y no sabría qué hacer si no consigo tenerte.

A Marinette le dio un vuelco el corazón nada más escucharlo.

—Adrien, yo... No sé qué decir. Yo también te am...

—Ladybug —interrumpió él y toda la emoción de la azabache se esfumó—, me gustas. Me gusta tu cabello amarrado en dos coletas, tus ojos azulados y la manera en que luces siempre que luchas.

A pesar de ser palabras tan bellas, Marinette no estaba conforme. Se preguntó por qué no sentía la felicidad de ser correspondida. El chico que le gustaba se le estaba confesando, pero lo único que se limitó a hacer fue apartar la vista.

«Ladybug», repitió en su mente y luego todo pareció estar claro. No estaba feliz, porque lo que más deseaba no estaba sucediendo; era simple, no se sentía amada y la palabras vacías del rubio impactaban fríamente en ella.

—¿Quisieras salir conmigo? —preguntó él, haciendo que Marinette se sorprendiera—. Me encantaría ser tu novio, Ladybug.

Y de pronto, todo ese cariño que le tenía a Adrien fue desechado. Su corazón se hundió y su cuerpo se puso rígido tratando de contener el sentimiento de derrota; incluso así no fue posible evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran.

—Oye, ¿qué ocurre? —Se inclinó con lentitud, preocupado.

Ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. Seguía paralizada, probablemente concentrando sus pensamientos para no llorar.

—Ladybug... ¿pasa algo?

Eso bastó para soltar la gota que rebalsaría el vaso. ¿Por qué la seguía llamando «Ladybug»? Estaba cansada de él, de sus miradas, de sus falsas palabras.

—Mi nombre es Marinette, no Ladybug. Podremos ser la misma persona, pero no soy ella —espetó viéndolo directo a los ojos.

Adrien abrió los ojos extrañado y se preguntó el motivo de su cambio de humor.

—Ladybug, yo...

—¡Dije que me llamo Marinette! —gritó, haciendo que incluso ella se sorprendiera. Posteriormente se llevó la mano a la boca y susurró—: Lo siento.

Dio medio giro y trató de huir corriendo, sin embargo, eso no fue posible. Los brazos de Adrien habían salido rápidamente en círculos, capturando desde atrás a Marinette. La sensación de su tacto ocasionó que ella sintiera que se ahogaba en el vacío, y seguidamente, intentó estremecerse para liberarse de él.

—Vete —quiso gritar, pero su voz se quebró.

—No te dejaré. —Los brazos del rubio la aseguraron y el poder que ejercía sobre ella no disminuyó.

Las palabras mencionadas por el rubio provenían desde atrás, y cada una de ellas resonó en los oídos de Marinette, causando que un nudo se formara en su garganta y que las ganas de llorar aumentaran, tanto que el ardor se presenció en sus ojos.

—Suéltame —volvió a decir con un tono bajo.

¿Acaso le gustaba hacerla sufrir? ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse de esa manera? Ella quería ser amada por quien era, no por ser una figura digna de admiración, como era el caso de Ladybug. Pensar en ello le alteraba; era como si sus heridas a punto de cicatrizar fueran abiertas una y otra vez, volviéndose un bucle infinito del cual nunca iba a librarse.

—No lo haré —repitió Adrien, pero a comparación de antes, su voz era más potente—. Y es exactamente porque te quiero que no te abandonaré. No estás sola.

—¿Que me quieres? —escupió ella con una risa amarga—. No mientas, Adrien.

No fue necesario un forcejo para que éste la soltara y se alejara con lentitud. No comprendía bien el significado de sus palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú... ¿Realmente me amas? —Se podía asumir que preguntaba con seriedad, pues en su mirada se reflejaban los ojos de Adrien.

Él no supo qué contestar; no, más bien sabía, pero no era capaz de pronunciar alguna respuesta en ese momento.

«¿Por qué justo ahora?», pensó.

Un brote de decepción se hizo notar en el rostro de la chica.

—Lo supuse —masculló para sí misma.

En ese instante Adrien pudo observar cómo una única lágrima dejaba rastro en la mejilla de Marinette; su respiración se volvió pesada y el corazón se le rompió al ver tal cosa. La chica limpió rápidamente la lágrima con su dedo pulgar y, junto con ella, el rastro de que alguna vez quiso llorar desapareció.

Marinette dio media vuelta, respiró hondo y suspiró buscando tranquilizarse. Seguido de ello, se alejó de Adrien y abandonó el lugar.

Toda iba a resultar mejor sin él.


	3. 2: Una ciudad con repulsivo paisaje

Aunque los mensajes llegaban uno tras otro al celular de Marinette, provocando que su escritorio sonara constantemente por la vibración, ella no leyó ninguno ni se molestó en silenciarlos. Pero, ¿qué se podía hacer? Se sentía fatal, y su manta cubriéndola le protegía de todo aquello. No quería moverse de allí.

Tikki se acercó a la chica con temor y la observó preocupada. Quería hacer algo por ella, pero no era capaz de siquiera abrazarla debido a su tamaño. Al final, sólo se limitó a limpiar cada una de sus lágrimas derramadas.

—¿Marinette? —le llamó finalmente al cabo de unos minutos—. Sé que no puedo hacer mucho por ti, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado. —Borró otra lágrima que bajaba por la mejilla de la azabache.

Marinette mostró una pequeña sonrisa y a Tikki se le formó un nudo en la garganta nada más viéndola. Seguido de ello, Marinette la sostuvo en sus manos y la estrechó contra su pecho simulando un abrazo.

—¡No digas eso! —exclamó, intentando tranquilizar a su amiga— Yo... lo sé. ¡Y te lo agradezco un montón! Pero... ahora mismo necesito estar sola.

Tikki la observó de pies a cabeza, estaba hecha un desastre. Cabellos alborotados cubrían mitad de su rostro y el pijama que traía puesto seguramente no había sido lavado en días. Lo peor de todo era su mirada; aquella no era sincera, estaba vacía, y esos destellos que normalmente le daban vida a su pálido rostro habían desaparecido. El interior de Tikki se estremeció pensando en ello, sin embargo, no insistió en quedarse con ella. Tal vez la idea de estar sola no le venía mal.

La pequeña criatura se alejó, para luego esconderse en la cartera de la chica y recostarse en algún lugar cómodo. Marinette, por otra parte, se dejó caer a su cama y estampó su rostro en la almohada soltando un suspiro.

«¿Qué he hecho?», se dijo mentalmente.

Después de un rato, los ojos de la azabache estaban tan secos como un desierto. Sus sollozos cesaron por el cansancio, pero en el fondo de su corazón aún no lo hacían. Decidió ir al baño y allí se analizó de pies a cabeza en el espejo. Abrió el grifo, comenzó a empapar débilmente su manos y limpió su terrible rostro con éstas; quizá de esa manera luciría mejor.

Mientras secaba las últimas gotas que se posaban en su rostro, escuchó el sonido de otro mensaje que llegó a su celular. Su mirada fue con cobardía hacia aquella notificación y descubrió que era un mensaje de Alya. Dentro de sí se formó un debate que no le dejaba pensar con claridad y, finalmente, se dispuso a contestarle.

 _ALYA: Mari, ¿dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has venido al instituto?_

 _MARINETTE: Tranquila, Alya. Estoy bien, sólo me siento un poco enferma_

 _ALYA: Niña, me preocupas :(_

Marinette al leer el mensaje dejó escapar una sonrisa que irradiaba nostalgia. Extrañaba a su amiga, quien siempre le entregó cariño y apoyo. Quería decirle el motivo de su forma de actuar, porque así al fin estaría desahogándose; quería llorar como si no hubiese un mañana entre sus brazos, porque así se sentiría menos rota por dentro; quería decirle que no estaba bien y que la necesitaba, porque así no tendría que fingir al día siguiente en el instituto. Sin embargo, no pudo armarse de valor y aquellos deseos se convirtieron en arrepentimientos.

ALYA: ¡Ah, casi se me olvida! ¿Cómo te fue con Adrien? ( ͡ ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡)

MARINETTE: Nada fuera de lo normal /

Mentía. Había ocurrido de todo. No lo quería admitir.

ALYA: ¿?

MARINETTE: Después te explico, ¿sí?

Marinette bloqueó su celular antes de colocarlo encima de su escritorio. Podía oír los intentos fallidos de Alya por contactarla; sus llamadas llegaban a ser irritantes. Aguantó lo más que pudo las ganas de contestar, hasta que aquel ruido paró. Luego, se acercó lentamente, analizó la pantalla del celular y leyó los mensajes que su amiga le había mandado.

ALYA: Marinette... Responde.

ALYA: Hablo en serio.

ALYA: ¡¡Contesta el maldito teléfono!!

ALYA: Mari... Llámame cuando puedas, ¿bien?

No hubo respuesta. La azabache no quiso contestar ni se dignó a hacerlo.

Pasaron varios minutos y Marinette seguía en su cama, reflexionando sobre qué debía ser. Se sorprendió al escuchar un gruñido proveniente de su estómago. ¿Hacía cuánto que no comía? ¿Horas? Miró el reloj de su velador y notó que eran las cinco de la tarde.

«Con razón tengo hambre —pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama—. Almorcé a las una, ya han pasado cuatro horas.»

Decidió que ir a por un helado sería una buena idea porque le ayudaría a respirar aire fresco y a relajarse, así que se duchó rápidamente, para después arreglarse y salir.

—¡Tikki, saldré a caminar un rato! ¡No me esperes! —exclamó con algo de ánimo a la vez que bajaba las escaleras. Bañarse siempre le otorgó un poco de felicidad, pues amaba sentir cómo el agua recorría su cuerpo.

—¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó su madre al verla tan agitada bajando las escaleras.

—Con nadie, mamá. ¡Adiós!

Se dirigió a su heladería favorita de todo París. Mientras caminaba, fue percatándose del repulsivo paisaje que decoraba la ciudad en aquél entonces. Las aves no cantaban, chillaban. La naturaleza parecía no tener vida, sus brillantes colores se habían esfumado y no danzaba al ritmo del viento; simplemente estaba muerta. Marinette sentía cómo la mirada de todos, encima de ella, le quemaba; aquella sensación era detestable. Probablemente, pensó ella, su helado preferido tampoco sabría bien si seguía de esa manera.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Toda la situación que estaba viviendo le atormentaba, pero aquellos sentimiento no le permitían distinguirse de alguien culpable. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera culpa? ¿No fue Adrien quien destrozó su interior?

Finalmente llegó, y su corazón se relajó después haber estado contraído por tanto tiempo.

—Uno de vainilla, por favor —pidió junto con una sonrisa meramente de simpatía—. Que sea doble.

—¿Marinette? —La voz provenía de un joven que conocía bien, Nathaniel. La chica volteó su cabeza, sorprendida por el inesperado encuentro—. ¿C-cómo estás? Hoy no te vi en clase.

Una sonrisa, no del todo falsa, se asomó en el rostro de Marinette. El tono inseguro de Nathaniel le parecía muy tierno.

—Nath, ¡qué coincidencia! —vociferó soltando una pequeña y débil risa—. Estoy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Otra vez reprobaste Ciencias?

Obviamente Marinette estaba bromeando, el pelirrojo lo supo en cuanto la oyó. Sin embargo, él sabía que Ciencias no era su punto fuerte; y sí, también le era difícil reconocer que había reprobado varios exámenes de aquella asignatura. Sus mejillas se vieron envueltas por un tono rojizo que ocasionó un ardor en ellas, mientras tanto, su vista hacía el mayor esfuerzo por no encontrarse con la de Marinette.

—Sólo bromeo —soltó la azabache entre pequeñas risas, a la vez que agarraba el barquillo de su helado con fuerza para así darle una probada—. Y bien, dime, ¿desde cuándo vienes a esta heladería? Es mi favorita.

Ambos jóvenes fueron dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar. Una gran cantidad de niños jugaban a su alrededor.

—Desde hoy —confesó con una risa.

La chica lo siguió observando con atención, indicando así que continuara hablando.

—Mi hermana menor... Le gusta jugar con sus amigas y yo tengo que ser su niñero...

—Eso es muy tierno de tu parte.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente durante unos segundos. Aquél no se prolongó por mucho, ya que para entonces, el pelirrojo por fin se había animado a exponer su pregunta.

—Mmm... ¿Marinette? —Ella alzó una ceja—. ¿T-te gustaría ir a caminar por el parque?

—¿Pero qué pasará con tu hermana?

—No hay problema, está concentrada jugando con sus amigas.

El parque quedaba cerca de la heladería, así que su recorrido no fue cansador en absoluto. Mientras caminaban rodeados por la ausencia del sonido y el olor agridulce de las plantas, Nathaniel fijó su vista en los pasos de la chica: eran tan pequeños, al igual que ella, y necesitaba dar varios para poder alcanzarlo.

—Qué lindo día, ¿no crees? —soltó Nathaniel finalmente.

Marinette fue sorprendida por sus imprevistas palabras. Estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos, por lo que tampoco fue capaz de disfrutar mucho el paisaje. Sin embargo, en la heladería se había comprometido a dejar de pensar en Adrien y tratar de divertirse con Nathaniel; después de todo, él no se merecía que lo sometiera a su tristeza. Al menos debía fingir que estaba pasando un buen rato.

—¿Tú crees? —inquirió Marinette, observando el cielo con una débil sonrisa. Su tono de voz se escuchaba sereno, pero había algo que le preocupaba al pelirrojo: aquél contenía un toque de soledad—. Pues yo pienso lo contrario, siento que hoy es un día bastante sombrío.

«Pero si el cielo está brillando», pensó Nathaniel cabizbajo.

La azabache detuvo su caminata, lo que ocasionó que el chico también lo hiciera.

—Nath, lo lamento. Estoy siendo una molestia, ¿cierto? —dijo sonriendo con un aire de melancolía—. Todo debido a mi actitud.

El pelirrojo, desconcertado, alzó el rostro y tornó su cabeza hacia la chica.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y el tiempo pareció detenerse para el chico. Sus miradas empezaron a debatir entre sí: Nathaniel intentaba traspasar aquella barrera que se interponía entre ellos, para así poder navegar dentro de sus pensamientos; al mismo tiempo, Marinette intentaba seguir forzando la existencia de la barrera hasta que no pudiera más con ello. Finalmente, Nathaniel fue derrotado, lo que provocó que desviara la vista y un leve rubor hiciera aparición en sus mejillas.

—Eres muy extraña —murmuró él.

Marinette soltó una carcajada ante su comentario. Ambos retomaron la caminata que hacía un momento había sido abandonada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó, sofocada por las risas. No se esperaba aquello de su parte, pues Nathaniel siempre había sido el tipo de chico que nunca habla, y menos que se queja. Por primera vez en el día, a la azabache se le hacía interesante algo; curiosamente, tenía relación con la persona menos esperada.

—Pues... —empezó diciendo el pelirrojo—. ¿No debería ser yo quien pregunte eso? Digo, yo elegí invitarte al parque, así que... ¿Por qué continuas diciendo que eres una molestia? Lo hice, y no me arrepiento en absoluto.

El cuerpo de Marinette se puso rígido ante su respuesta, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Le tomó varios segundos girarse hacia el rostro del chico, y cuando por fin lo logró, notó que él estaba observándola con atención, sonriendo sinceramente.

—¿Qué?

—Marinette, ¿no crees que deberías tenerte más confianza? O al menos... ¿podrías permitirte confiar en mí?

—Nath, no sé qué decir... —Por cada palabra que pronunciaba, sus ojos se iban cristalizando más. Si continuaba hablando, probablemente no sería capaz de aguantar las lágrimas.

¿Por qué ese chico le movía tanto el corazón? ¿Qué tenían de especiales su palabras, que no le permitían ignorarlas? Sí, al final terminó siendo claro: a diferencia de Tikki y Alya, él no sólo le había entregado su apoyo —eso sería inútil, pues el apoyo de otros le sobraba—, también le dio la oportunidad de descubrir que era su propia confianza la que le hacía falta, y no dudó en entregársela.

—Si quieres... puedes hablar conmigo. ¡Solamente si quieres! Ya sabes, cuando quieras —propuso un tanto nervioso.

—Gracias. —Esta vez, su sonrisa sí era honesta.

De vuelta casa, Marinette se sentía mucho mejor. Luego de todo lo que había ocurrido, decidió que, tal vez, la idea de juntarse varias veces con Nathaniel no era mala.

Al día siguiente, su malhumor no había vuelto, por lo que se armó de valor y se dirigió a su instituto.

—¿¡Dónde estabas?! —exclamó Alya al ver a su amiga sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre—. ¡Te busqué por todas partes!

—¿Junto a mi casillero?

La castaña se acercó bruscamente a su pupitre y dejó caer sus libros.

—No, no, no. ¡Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso! —gritó mientras se sentaba al lado de la azabache—. Estaba preocupada por ti, así que te fui a ver a tu casa.

«Ay no», pensó Marinette en voz alta.

—Ay sí —repitió Alya enojada—. ¡Tus padres me dijeron que no estabas! ¡Y para colmo, no contestabas el celular!

—Tranquila, solamente fui al parque con Nathaniel.

Por la expresión de su amiga, Marinette pudo darse cuenta de que dijo algo que no debía.

—¿¡CON NATHANIEL?! —gritó, y toda la clase se volteó para verlas.

Las mejillas de Marinette quemaban con fuerza. ¿Qué tan indiscreta podía llegar a ser su amiga?

—Shh... ¡Alya! ¡Habla un poco más bajo! —se quejó la azabache—. ¿No ves que todos nos están mirando?

—No lo veo ni me importa —escupió con indiferencia—. Explícate, por favor. ¿Qué pasó con Adrien y por qué estabas con Nathaniel?

—Esa es otra historia... Ahora estamos en clase. Te digo después, ¿sí?

—Bien, pero me tienes que contar sí o sí. Estoy curiosa... Dices que no pasó nada, sin embargo, Adrien no ha dejado de mirarte.

—¿Qué?

Marinette se volteó en un instante, y terminó encontrándose con un chico que insistía con fuerzas en llamar su atención; no quería pasar desapercibido ni tenía la intención de disimular. La siguiente cosa que Marinette supo fue que los ojos verdes del chico buscaban desesperadamente los suyos. Ella no soportó la presión, así que no volvió a mirar.

¿Qué pretendía aquel rubio? Ya lo había rechazado, sin embargo, ¿por qué la provocaba de esa manera? Y si él no quisiera renunciar, ¿qué haría? No ganaba nada actuando sin antes mantener en orden su mente. Así que por el momento, decidió mantenerse distanciada de Adrien.


End file.
